<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marc is Sick by CryptTheCryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703613">Marc is Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid'>CryptTheCryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts to the Server [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Marc Anciel, Soft Marc Anciel, Soft Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Stubborn Marc Anciel, They live in France so I use celsius sorry Americans, fluffy boyfriends, sic fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahhhhh sorry I haven't posted in a while, inspiration is slowly fading but I wrote this to A. Show I'm still alive and B. Yell at my lovely Crow that they need REST to get better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts to the Server [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MarcNath Fics!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marc is Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawItsCrow/gifts">CawCawItsCrow</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He found Marc at his desk, hunched over as he worked tirelessly on the next issue's plot line.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel cleared his throat, raising his eyebrow at the sheepish expression the writer gave him, "You, my dear, are supposed to be in bed, <em>resting</em>, so why in the name of gods left asscheek are you awake?"</p><p> </p><p>Marc snorted at the redhead's colorful insult before quickly resuming a neutral face, trying his hardest to hold a sneeze, "Nath I told you, its just a little cold, I'm fi-" </p><p> </p><p>A loud sneeze cut him off, and at Nathaniel's incredulous look he sighed, "Ok I'm a bit under the weather, but I need to finish the plot line."</p><p> </p><p>"Babe you ran a fever of 37.8 C this morning, you need rest. Besides you are 3 comics ahead in your writing at least, you can take one day off, c'mon it will be there when you wake up." And with that the artist carefully plucked the ravenette out of his chair, carrying him bridal-style all the way up the stairs into there room, where he set him gently on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight my dear." He murmered into the others ear, "Sweet dreams."</p><p> </p><p>Marc sighed, accepting the fact he wouldn't be able to escape from his lovers embrace - not that he particularly wanted to mind you - and kissed the others neck softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight to you aswell, Love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>